Selena
by IsabelleWinter
Summary: Selena Gonzalez is from the Dominican Republic. Her and her mother run away from the abusive father to Selena's grandmother lives: La Push. Hesitant romance ensues as an untrustful Selena meets cheerful Seth Clearwater. What happens next can change lives.
1. My Life

"Chica, conseguir su culo aquí!" my papito called from downstairs. Sometimes I wonder if he loved me or not. I am Noelle Selena Marissa Gonzalez and I suffer from abuse from my own father. The devil himself. He'd put me through so much that I felt… I do not even know the word to describe the feelings I experience when he hits me. As I got up from my bed, I tried to hold back tears.

"Próximamente, papá." I grumbled as I walked down the creaking stairs. "¡Apúrate!" he growled. I did as he said. My eyes met his cold, black coaled eyes that were full of hate. The scariest eyes I've ever met with.

"Sí, papá?" I asked wearily. He glowered at me with disgust.

"Do the dishes,_ now."_ I mumbled a "sí, papito" and went straight for the kitchen where I saw my very tired mother. I, too, was also tired. She was making lasagna and bread. We didn't have the best relationship in the world, but we somehow connected. I lean on her, she leans on me.

I went to the sink and got started. My _dad _is from here, Dominican Republic, where as my mama is United States, in a state called Washington. I've never been anywhere but here, but mama has told me a couple of her stories of her times in La Push. I was elated by the story and wanted to visit, but my mama said that my dad would not approve. I agreed with her.

As I finished the dishes, I went back to my bedroom and plopped onto the bed. I quickly fell asleep.

_I looked around trying to see where I was. I found trees, and lots of them. I was in the woods. Why?_

"_Mama? Papa?" I called through the thick trees. "………" No answer. I heard rustling of leaves behind me and turned around slowly, hands shaking, eyes wide._

_Just then a pale, cold creature jumped out of a bush and pounced on me, pushing me to the ground. I screamed loudly._

I found myself on the floor and my head hurt. I looked around and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I'm still in my room. Thank God. _It was just a dream,_ my thoughts comforted me. I relaxed, got up and in my bed. I found sleep again and hoped for a dreamless slumber.

So? What did you think? Should I continue or not? Tell me please. Review! Hate it, love it? Tell me. 

Translation:

Girl, get your but down here!

Coming, daddy.

Hurry up!

Yes, daddy?

Yes, daddy.


	2. What Just Happened?

That night, I didn't get what I wanted as usual. My dream was, as usual, weird and confusing. My dreams were always confusing but it was so….weird. Like it was trying to tell me something, but my brain is too damaged. I furrowed my brows.

It started out with me running from someone or something and it kept fading in and out. The focus was blurry. I heard my loud breathing, as if I was giving birth. Then, out of nowhere a cliff stopped me in my tracks. I started looking around frantically, and I felt as if I was being watched. Something caught my eye, and I let out a scream. The beast menacingly stepped toward me, its teeth bared, I started back up until I the edge of the cliff on the back of my foot.

The beast growled angrily, and I stepped back and braced myself. I slipped off the cliff. And that's the where I woke up all sweaty and sticky. Now here I am in my too-small bed staring at the crappy ceiling. Now its time to start my very crappy life.

"Mierda. Mi vida es una mierda." I moaned. I got up from bed and kept chanting, "Mierda. Mierda. Mierda!"

**(Translation: "Crap. My life sucks." "Crap. Crap. Crap.")**

From downstairs, I heard my "papito" grumble something unintelligible. I went to the shower to start my day. I always hated to see myself naked. It was absolute torture; I mean every girl loves to look in the mirror and see a pretty or at least decent face.

But me, I just have this; a small nose, plain brown almond-shaped eyes, greasy long hair, and too full lips. What's not to love? Note the sarcasm here.

I combed through my hair and it hid my eyes; like a bang. I walked out of the bathroom in my towel and went to my bedroom. I looked for some clothes, and finally found a fresh pair of jeans, a shirt, a big sweater, and my infamous black and white converse.

Before I walked out, I said bye to my mom and left without breakfast, because I usually did that. I walked to school, because my dad refused to buy me a car.

I pulled my hood over my head and took some hair and hid my eyes. I had bruises on my forehead and a minor cut right above my eye. That was when I was crying over my dad slapping my mama for defending me. He slammed my head right on the wall. I cried and screamed but he kept yelling and shouting at me.

I walked straight inside without bringing attention to myself. Everyone here was used to me coming in with a big hood over my head, so…yeah.

But today, I felt something was going to happen. Something absolutely life-changing and possibly inspiring for me and my mother. I smiled, thinking of my mother. She always loved me, no matter what happened.

She cared about my well-being more than her own. She loved everyone and everything. My smile disappeared. She even still loved my _papito_. Ugh.

"_Everyone deserves a second chance, honey." She softly explained while she folded the laundry and I cleaned the living room. I loved cleaning with my mama when my dad wasn't home. It was the only time we got to bond._

"_Not papa." I mumbled as I swept the floor. She came over to me and wrapped her tan, soft arm around me. Ahh. She always smiled so wonderful; like vanilla and jasmine. _

"_Everyone, sweetheart. Even your father. I know he treats us badly, but some where, deep down, he loves us." She looked at me lovingly and kissed me on the cheek and forehead. Her eyes filled with tears, and then she wiped something moist off my cheek._

_We both knew that wasn't true, but we still hoped and prayed._

I got in my seat in my class and the period went by fast. I stood from my seat and walked through the aisle, but then a foot flashed out and tripped me.

I landed on the floor; face inches from the ground, my hands caught me in time. Laughter flowed loudly in my ears. I got up and people were bellowing so loudly. I just blushed. Yeah, _very _brave.

I _could_ have run out the classroom and to the bathroom. I _could_ have gone in a stall and cried my eyes out, like I usually did. But I didn't.

I felt anger building up inside me. Confidence was by my side. "¿Quién hizo eso?!" I yelled, loving the feeling.

**(Translation: "Who did that?!")**

The sea of shocked faces just turned their faces to one person. Stacy Rodriguez. I ran to where she was. "¿POR QUÉ?!!" I screamed. Then I did something drastic. I slapped her. Hard.

"¿POR QUÉ?!!" I screamed again, and being that my voice is high-pitched, my shrill scream was disturbing. Then I attacked her. I pounced at her, scratching and clawing her face, losing my temper.

I have been abused all my life, emotionally and physically, by my _papito_ and this girl. All the things I went through appeared in my head, making me more aggressive; I pulled on her hair harder.

People pulled me off of _her_. There were yells and screams from everyone. I backed up from the crowd. _Oh no, oh no, oh no_!

If my papito hear about this, he'll beat me so hard…I gulped. _He will do worse. He will _kill_ me, then hide the body and make an excuse._ I thought, terrified by him.

I pushed through everyone in order to leave. I ran as fast as I could home.

My dad works, so my mom should be home.

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!" I shrieked. Oh god, Oh god. I ran to my door and grabbed the knob and tried to open it frantically. My mom yelled, "Stop!" and I stopped and stepped back, panting hard.

"Noelle, what's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I tell you what wrong," I said while looking around for my dad, "I got in a fight in class, mama. A fight." I swallowed hard.

She looked at me and her expression mirrored mine. Mama grabbed me and sat me down in a chair. I watched as she paced, murmuring to herself.

"OK! Let's go." She said. "Pack everything you have in a suitcase while I call some of my friends."

I nodded and went upstairs. I went to my room, got my suitcase and packed as many clothes that can fit. I walk/ran to the bathroom and got my toothbrush and other necessities.

My dad could come any time from work. To eat lunch or something. Alright, I have everything I need. I zipped the bag up.

I went downstairs dragging the bag with me. I saw that my mother was still on the phone talking in a language I've never heard before. It sounded like French and Spanish all in one.

She then had a relieved smile on her face and sighed. "Thank you, mother. I'll love you always." She hung up. Mother?

"Mama? Who was that?"

"That, sweetheart, was my mother. Your grandmother." She told me.

"What's going on?" I asked her. I need to know what she is planning.

She came to me and hugged me tightly. Mama held my face in her soft and smooth hands and said this with hope in her eyes, "My little angel. The spirits has sent us a miracle."

"What?" What is she talking about? And did she just say "spirits"?

"We are going to La Push, Selena. It's a miracle. The spirits have sent us a miracle."

_La Push? Miracle? _Spirits?

**Yeah, I'm back! :) I'm so happy right now. Oh and you know what? I adore Indian music now!! I love it! I love it sooo much. It's what made me right this chapter. And about Selena's voice, I imagined her with a beautiful, angelic voice. Like bells. Don't judge me. And the whole "spirits" thing is what I get for watching Apocalypto again and again. But it also makes me feel like she wasn't lost her Native American side. Oh and Selena's mother's name is Bonita Rozene. Meaning: "beautiful rose". Last name is Wood. Like I said, don't judge me. :p **


	3. Finally, Hallelujah!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I do own Noelle, her mom, and her very evil dad. **

**A/N: Oh and I know I must have had some mistakes in my grammar! Thanks for telling me. :) Songs that I liked to listen to when I was writing this: 'Hello Seattle' by Owl City, 'Gasolina' by Daddy Yankee, and Janelle 'Amazing'. Not in order, really, but whateva. :P**

My, were my mama's friends generous or what? I mean, when we came over to their house (we walked, mind you) they were so caring and polite.

"_Come on honey, we have to leave." My mom grabbed my fragile-looking, tan arm and hauled me out of there. The place where, even though I was treated badly, I was still going to miss being there. Why? Because that's the place I grew up, the place filled with memories. _

_Most memories will haunt me forever. But some will make me smile. Like when I first learned how to walk, or when I said my first word (which was "amigo" which means buddy in Spanish.) or even when I first went to school. (I whined and whined but they made me go anyway.) _

_My mom and I walked in silence as I thought about how I don't remember when or why my dad started to become abusive. It just happened._

_She knocked on a door that was unfamiliar to me. It was quiet on the other side. A young woman answered. Her thin, pink lips were in a tight line and her forehead was creased._

"_Come in." she whispered to us. My mom had her arms covering me, practically carrying me. _

_We walked inside and my nose was attacked with the sweet, mouthwatering scent of food. Oh, that's right I haven't eaten all day, so of course I'm hungry._

_Mama sat me down on the couch while she and her friend walked into the kitchen and started discussing on the matter. Meanwhile, I'm thinking about eating that food that continues to float around my nose temptingly._

_Another woman came in the living room with a plate of some pan de horno (the best bread ever) and pollo guisado (chicken stew) and smiled at me._

"_Here, sweetheart." She handed me the plate. I licked my lips as my mouth watered even more._

"_Thank you….um..."_

"_What's wrong?" She inquired._

"_I don't know your name; therefore I can't properly show my gratitude, miss." I said shyly. I was always like this with strangers--- very guarded yet well-mannered and respectful._

"_Well, aren't you a cutie? My name's Mara." She said._

"_Oh, well thank you, Miss Mara." And started nibbling on the bread. _

"_How old are you?" Mara queried._

"_I'm 16, Miss Mara." I replied. Why is she asking me all there questions? I do not even know her._

"_Ok, why are you so…I don't know…closed…stiff?" She asked. _

_I only shrugged and continued eating my food. I was completely aware that my mommy and that other woman were speaking in hushed whispers._

_Finally, my mom and the other lady came out of the kitchen._

"_Ok, so Sophie had established that she will pay for the flight and the taxi." My mom said, relieved. Sophie nodded in agreement._

"_Alright then, Noelle, I wish you the best of luck. You too, Bonita." Mara confessed. She hugged me and then took my empty plate to the kitchen. Sophie gave me a small smile and kissed my mama on her cheek, and went upstairs. _

"_Get your stuff, Noelle." my mom told me. She got her bag and went outside where I heard a car honking. It made jump each honk. I got my bag and scurried outside where there was a taxi. _

Yep. That's it. I later found out that my dad didn't come to the house yet. We passed the house and there wasn't even a car in sight.

"Oh, that's right." My mom gasped.

"What is?"

"Today is Wednesday." She looked at me, waiting for me to comprehend. Wednesday? What was so special about…?

"Oh yeah." Wednesdays were the days my papito went to the bar and got drunk. I hated Wednesdays. They were the days I suffered the most. He'd come home tremendously drunk (don't ask me how he gets here without getting into an accident) and beats me and my mother really, _really_ badly.

The rest of ride was silent except the taxi driver's radio playing 'Gasolina' by Daddy Yankee in the background.

Alright, I have to admit that I kind of like that song, so the rest of the ride was me and Daddy Yankee singing 'Gasolina' the whole ride to the airport.

When we got there, it was dusk. My mom was laughing as she paid the man, who winked at her and said, "That's okay, you don't have to pay. I enjoyed your daughter's singing." He glanced at me and laughed, amused.

My mommy's eyes glared at him. "Just take the money, sir."

The man was still bellowing. "No but really, it's okay."

"Whatever." My mom and I got out of the car and got our bags from the truck. It was crowded even at night. The outside of the airport was filled with people getting out of vehicles and people going in vehicles. Saying goodbye and some saying 'hello, I'm back'.

My mom and I gathered our bags walked inside the airport. We waited on the line. We were 5th in line.

Mom took my hand in hers and smiled down at me. I smiled a forced one at her.

What was waiting for there? I don't know what to expect. I am nervous, scared, and relieved all at the same time.

* * *

_Oh my…_ Noelle thought as she looked out the window of the moving plane. The emotions that played on her small face were fascination and wonder. She gently tapped on the glass.

Her mother, watching her, felt for the first time in a long time, happy. She touched her sweet daughter's dark hair. Noelle turned to her mom. _She has gone through enough. Maybe now she'll be content._

"You are okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sweetie."

Noelle looked at her mother wearily. She knew there was something wrong, but also because she was tired. She leaned her head against her mom's shoulder and fell asleep.

**Oh I can't wait until they meet! For **xHinata Uzumakix **D.R is one of the Caribbean islands. Next to the North Atlantic Ocean and Caribbean Sea. I'm not really sure were its located though. P.S you're not a donkey…but I may be! : P**


	4. Gray Orbs and Sparkling Stars

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

_I heard a scream from the distance. It was a heart-wrenching scream full of pain. I gasped and scampered away from the lengthy noise. The person let out a few deep, labored breaths. "HELP!!!" she screamed so loudly it made me jump and fall to the ground. _

_Oh no! She saw me! Her attacker was…fear-provoking. It had red, crimson eyes and blood all over its face…The girl looked up at me and sobbed, "Help." I knew I was going to die. I needed to get away from the vampire. I started to back away. She grabbed and wriggled, trying to grab after me._

"_I'm sorry." And I ran away._

"Wake up." My mum's voice rang through my ears. It was morning now. The sun was shining through the small window and gleaming on my tan skin. I was sweating and trembling.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head no.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head no again.

Where these dreams coming from? They were so terrifying. _Help. Help!_

I jumped up from my seat and helped my mother get our stuff.

* * *

I am in taxi now. In Seattle, and going to La Push, the place my mama was born. The place where she grew up in a happy childhood. There's so much green…It's overwhelming, but other than that, it's beautiful.

We passed other cars, stores and plenty tress. Very green. It was gorgeous…. The car stopped in front of a small house. Well, it was bigger than my house back home. I flinched and cringed as I thought how mad, no _furious_ he must be now. He's probably so mad he could kill someone. He really shouldn't be walking around the neighborhood like that…somebody could get hurt…

My dad was a bit violent (Ok, a lot violent) and if anyone would get in his way of searching for us, he would kill them. You know, my mom always called me a 'worry wart'; I was never offended because it was true. I would worry and be anxious for people I didn't even know, I would cry and feel sad when I hear a person died, or even got hurt. That's why I never watched the news.

I couldn't handle those kinds of things because I have a weak heart. Mentally, I mean. Being abused by your own father does that to you. It makes you feel awful, worthless, like your life is nada. Nothing. Like a penny; people these days think pennies are worth no money, but it is. 1 cent may be worthless, but it is not. People throw pennies down to the floor, like my papa does to me.

My dad calls me names, too. He called me every bad name, shouted every curse I could think of, and made me feel so bad…though, I love him anyway; I just lost my respect for him. I am insignificant.

"Come on." My mom said, smiling, obviously missing my discomfort.

I followed her out of the car and she grabbed the bags from the back. She paid the guy with ease. She then walked up to the house while I was standing in front of it, staring. Mama knocked on the door and an elder lady with the same skin, hair and eyes, just like my mama and I came and hugged her immediately, smiling like my mama was a minute ago.

I gulped and crossed my arms insecurely and because it was cold. I just wanted to be home, back to my papa, before he turned abusive. I wanted to be called 'princess' and 'baby' again. I wanted for him to wrap his arms around me when I was scared and tell me everything was going to be fine. I wanted to be carried to my room and tucked in when I fall asleep on the couch watching television with him. Isn't that what fathers do?

The elderly lady was my grandmother. Did she love me? Hopefully. I know I loved her, even if I never met her. She was now looking at me, probably wondering what I was thinking or why I was standing here, and not hugging her. She smiled.

I ran to her and hugged her tight. This was the woman that had my mother, raised her, and showed her lots of love. In which, I loved her for that. She was beautiful, like my mother. She had long, flowing black hair and chocolate brown eyes, like me. My mama had dark brown eyes, so I got my eyes from my grandmother.

My abuela (Grandmother) pulled me inside. "Come on sweetie. It's freezing." She laughed. "But what's new?"

* * *

That night, I didn't have a nightmare. I sleep in the extra room, and my mom slept on the couch. I didn't want her to sleep there, but she insisted. Then we were arguing about for about 3 minutes. We had dinner, and it was really, really good.

My abuela is wonderful. She's smart, funny, and talented and I love her as much as I love my mother.

Right now, I'm lying in my bed (it has dark green covers). I just woke up from a very nice slumber. I heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

My mama came in. "Good morning."

"Buenos días, mamá."

**(Translation: "Good morning, mama.")**

"Do you feel like going to school today?" School?

"School?" I forgot about that. I do want to want to go. "Yes, I do want to go to school, mama."

"Ok, then go take a shower and get dressed then meet me downstairs." I nodded and she kissed my forehead and walked out. I suddenly felt like laughing, so I giggled loudly.

I got up and instantly shivered. I wore light clothes to bed last night, and at sometime at night my covers came off for some reason.

I wrapped my arms around my body and walked out of my bedroom and to the shower. I strolled to the bathroom and took a very warm shower and it made my skin have goose bumps. The shower was relaxing and helped the knots on my back.

Unfortunately, I had to get out and when I did, it was all steamy. I sighed and wrapped the purple towel (grandma told me was mine; it was an extra towel just lying around, so she let me have it) around me.

I went back to my bedroom and got dressed in skinny jeans, a blue shirt, and my converse. I put my now damp hair in a high ponytail and let my hair do what ever it wanted. I went downstairs to find lots of food on the kitchen table. Pancakes, muffins, eggs… it all looked so yummy. "Wow."

"Enjoy honey." My mother said, sitting down at the table. I joined her and grabbed and started to nibble at a pancake, then another. I got a look at the time and got up from my seat, gulped down my orange juice, and took a one blueberry muffin. I kissed mama on the cheek and called out a bye before walking out. "Noelle!"

I turned around and walked back to my house. I poked my head inside. "Yes?"

"You left your jacket." She handed me a brown coat with a hood. "Thanks, mama." I walked out the door, smiling and shaking my head.

"Have a great day, honey!" My mom yelled after me. I started to run as I thought of what would happen if I was late. I don't want to walk in when they're doing lesson, I want to be early! When I finally made it to the school, people where there, but just sitting on their cars, talking.

I walked to the door and got my papers from the woman I believed her name was Rose. She was nice and helpful and I liked her. She gave me papers that my teachers and I had to sign. I thanked her politely and walked away.

My first class was Math, then History. I probably spent about 2 minutes just to find where my class was! I am so lost.

As I was backing up, looking into random classes, I bumped into something. "Oh!" I gasped, ready to apologize immediately. I turned around and words started to slip out as I looked down at my feet. "I-I'm so sorry, sir. I-I really wasn't looking. I'm such a klutz!"

"Hey, it wasn't your entirely your fault. I wasn't looking either." A soft, yet booming deep voice rang though my ears. I looked up at the stranger, and was met with his eyes. I gasped a second time.

His eyes were a sparking gray color that I was instantly lost in. They were like stars in the sky, like gray orbs. Ok, now I'm really lost! I looked at my reflection in his eyes. His eyes searched for mine and blinked. I felt this pull to him…like gravitation. The emotions that radiated from them were an emotion that I could not comprehend.

He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth against his dark skin. When he did that, his full, fleshy lips stretched across his beautiful face. I blushed and looked down.

"Hi." He breathed. "I'm Seth Clearwater." He then stuck out his hand, a move so sudden, I flinched and braced myself. It then turned silent. So silent, that I peeked at him through my fingers. He was frowning, a small crease on his forehead. I wanted to straighten them and make them disappear with my fingers.

I put my hands down and relaxed. He wasn't going to hurt me, was he? I should apologize. I'm causing for him to be late for class. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Clearwater I am making you late for class." I stood there, frozen. I decided that maybe he would want for me to leave his presence. I started to walk away.

He grasped my hand, and I noticed how it practically was like a child holding her father's hand. He grabbed it softly, but firmly held mine in his, stopping me. I turned my head in his direction. He was gazing at our intertwined hands. "It-It's Seth." He said, still looking. Seth looked up at me and gently touched my jawbone with his warm, almost hot, hand. "Who did this to you?"

Oh my gosh, I forgot about my scar. Seth started shaking. I took his hand off my face. His hand was soft, and warm, and it smelled good. "No one. I have to go." I swiftly ran back, all the way to my house, retracing my steps.

I guess I won't be going to school today.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, its me again! I'm hoping there weren't too many mistakes in this one. But I like it. Please, please, please Review! Pweety pwease!? Stay tuned, eh? :-P**


End file.
